gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Director
A silver spoon stuck into her mouth since birth, she grew up amongst one of the richest and most politically sound Chapters on Gallifrey. Being of the Pyrodian Chapter, her education and advancement were well taken care of. Her family saw to Shia's education and upbringing, grooming her to be another successful Time Lady. The Academy flew by for her, surpassing the Instructor's expectations. Little of remembrance happened during her time within the Academy. She kept to her studies, did her best to upkeep her families immense expectations, and excel. The Time Vortex fascinated the young girl, seeing it for herself changed her view forever. A deep sense of duty and pride of her people surfaced that day. They had conquered and evolved with this magnificent thing at their disposal. In her mind, she began to believe her people were supreme in all regards to the other races. Upon her graduation she bonded with a Type-94 War Tardis. Almost immediately she was drafted into the armed forces. Rather swiftly she was deployed into the Time War as a Shock trooper. Shia along with her squad would be deployed into an area and lay devastation to it with the squadron of War Tardis. From dirty trenches to outright naval warfare with the Daleks, Shia saw horrors and destruction beyond all compare. Yet the woman's psyche would never break. No matter the hell she experienced, she would drag herself and sometimes her squad out of it with adaptive and unorthodox tactics. The war dragged on and on throughout time itself, but Shia kept rising in the ranks. Before long the Shock troops became HER troops, assuming the rank of Captain. With her rise through the ranks, the Celestial Intervention Agency took notice of the girl. After orders came in from her superiors, surprise took her. Command had ordered her back to Gallifrey for further testing and inspection. It was not until she returned home did she find out the exact reasoning. The C.I.A. wished for her as an Agent, which she readily agreed to. With her extensive military career, combat was not something they needed to instruct her in. Immediately assuming the responsibilities as an Agent, she and her Type-94 performed covert operations for the Agency. On one of her largest operations to date, she was assigned to investigate the Time Agency. Quickly taking up the assignment, the woman set out to complete the mission. The Time Agency caught on and captured her. They managed to gain entrance to her Type-94, immediately beginning to deconstruct the time machine. Thankfully for the machine, Shia programmed the Tardis with several protocols. If unauthorized individuals tampered with the machinery, the Tardis was to implode upon itself killing anyone inside and within the vicinity. Displeased with this course of action, they used Shia as a science experiment. She was tested on, tortured, used as a science experiment, and forced into her next regeneration for study. However instead, she hid her Time Lord nature and memories deep within a silver Gallifreyan pocket watch. The Time Agency was delighted and quickly forced fake memories into the now human Time Lady. They convinced her she is a Time Agent, even going so far as to implement false memories in her mind and brainwash her. During this time, Gallifrey declared her K.I.A after her lack of return from her assignment. Shia, renamed Cynthia Carver in her human form, worked as a Time Agent. While not well known, she was a good operative and truly believed herself to be just another human. After years of assisting the Time Agency, an unsuspecting ally revealed the woman's true identity to her. They had her open the locket restoring all that was lost to her. Rage and fury at the lost time and slavery she endured from the Time Agency. At first she almost took up a suicide mission against them, but instead backed away from such a thing. During her attempt to return to the Time Lords, the Time Lock prevent her from doing so. Instead she became trapped and hunted by Time Agents for her escape. Through a wicked firefight, she was finally put down and forced to regenerate once again. Thankfully for her, these Agents were not familiar with Time Lord biology. They assumed she died in the attack and did not check for her regeneration. With her defeat, loss of her Tardis, her people locked behind a barrier, and all hope for her lost she kept travelling from place to place. Sometimes alone, other times not she wandered trying to fill the trauma she had experienced. With her people's return, she immediately entered Gallifrey to find the C.I.A. not in nearly the shape it was once. After scanning her brain and memory telepathically, they happily accepted her back into their ranks. Plots began to form in her mind. The Time Agency should pay for what they've done to her, but as a simple Agent she could do little. Instead she shifted head first into politics. Within a matter of years she was given the penthouse office and the entire C.I.A. was under her command. Deciding to select a different name, Dashuasirlulom became The Director or Director. With such a passage of time, few remembered her name and now many refer to her as Director only. It was here she met Lilith. The Type 105 had been outfitted and only just declared battle ready before Gallifrey was sent to the pocket universe. This being the case, she never got the chance to bond with a Time Lord/Lady. Instead she was kept on standby and classified as Top Secret. That is, until The Director uncovered the files. Deciding to free this being, she entered the Beings holding room. The Director stood in awe of the Time Dreadnought before her, the Dreadnought suspended in a continuous sleep cycle. Waking her, Lilith opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the most confident, capable, and perfectly matched Time Lady to Lilith's own personality matrix. For awhile the two behemoths of their kind stared back and forth at one another. Until finally Lilith lowered herself to the ground and approached The Director, leaning close to kiss her forehead while speaking afterword "I have searched through all that is, all that will be, and all that was. You are the only one I find worthy of my presence". And with that the two joined together, Lilith choosing to be the protector and bodyguard of the Time Lady. Shia is much more talkative, sociable, and charismatic then she. So Lilith often watches over Shia as her guardian while Shia provides proper social skills and completion to the Time Dreadnought. Weaponry The woman has an arsenal packed full of weapons ranging from small side arms to large snipers. Most of the time she will carry a staser pistol on her hip and a sonic pen. If moving into combat, she will equipment more armaments depending on what is needed, commonly a heavy hitting rifle or high powered sniper. Weaknesses The Director has a soft spot in her heart for her Agents and those she calls friends. These could be used against her either for political advantage or other ideas. The woman is willing to throw away lives she deems non essential. Lilith is her everything from her awe inspiring body guard to her best friend, to have Lilith taken from her would break the woman. Often she has horrendous nightmares from her days as a Special Forces Shock Troop. (PTSD) Often Lilith will have to counseland hold her while these night errors plague her. Normally she would hold the woman while singing various songs to her. Information only shared between the two and not known typically by others. Some noises specifically will either bother her or set her off. Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Celestial Intervention Agency (CIA)